Heavy machines, such as vehicles, operating at various worksites experience dynamic operating conditions. Nowadays, such machines may be autonomously operated by establishing a communication with a central station, and therefore, do not need a human driver for operation while following fixed haulage routes. Such machines operating at a work site usually carry heavy loads (for example, above 250 tons) that may affect braking of the machines. Further, repeated usage of existing brakes (for example, disc brakes or drum brakes) leads to overheating of components of a braking mechanism and, eventually, may lead to excessive damage. In order to support the existing braking mechanism, engine braking is employed in the machines for ensuring a better experience of braking.
However, the engine braking demands a precise and controlled monitoring of an exhaust valve for ensuring an effective braking of the machine. The phenomenon of the engine braking leads to thermal stresses and mechanical stresses due to application of Joules-Thomson effect at an exhaust port of the engine. Further, while a typical transmission system of the machine is developed considering human habits and driving experience, a typical transmission system has not developed to accommodate the engine braking in the autonomous machines. Therefore, there may be issues with regard to gear-ratio during the engine braking. An improper gear-ratio or usage of the exhaust valve may result in less than optimum operation of the machine. Therefore, service life of the components of the machine may be significantly reduced. Consequently, this may result in ineffective operations, unnecessary downtime, and/or the like.
WIPO application number 2015/147082 (the '082 application) discloses an autonomous travel working vehicle. An autonomous travel working vehicle is provided with a position calculation means for measuring the position of a vehicle body using a satellite positioning system, and a control device for automatic travel and work along a set travel path. The position calculation means and the control device adjust the sensitivity of an obstacle detection means and improve detection accuracy. The autonomous travel working vehicle is also provided with an obstacle sensor, an alarm means, and a false report switch. In this regard, when an obstacle has been detected and an alarm has been issued, if an operator does not recognize the obstacle and activates the erroneous report switch, the control device cancels the alarm. However, the autonomous travel working vehicle of the '082 application does not disclose controlling engine braking.